shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Krolowa D. Divino/Personality and Relationships
Personality Krolowa has complex personality he isn’t like any other okama, he thinks himself to be an Okama royalty and their god. So as such, he thinks himself to be the greatest and most beautiful okama around. This reflects a lot in his personality; he seems to be one of the most social members of the crew and never really seems to shut up. He being an openly gay man of the crew, having a bit of crush on most of the male members of the crew. But it isn’t hard to hide it, often commenting on how strong they are and how handsome they are. He can’t really stay the female members of the crew, because he thinks of them stealing the attention from him. Seems to be attention wanting and never misses a chance to be seen and heard. Krolowa has a high confidences in his abilities and pride in it, so much that by his Epithet, the Okama God. He thinks himself to be a bit of a god and demands to be treated like one; this reflects often when he orders the lower ranking members to do something. However, even thought he might seem to be hated by the crew. He is extremely loyal to them, his way of telling them that he respect them is by either giving them a pet name or commenting on their skills. Krolowa has shown to also extremely cruel and sadistic with opponents, during his time as members of several different factions. He isn’t scared to take the life of anyone, nor is he scared to insult one. Very petty sometimes, getting angry after an insult given to him by opponents. However, Krolowa has shown to be a very good orator shown when he was able to cause countless rebellions throughout the world. This also explains why he never shuts up, making long and wordy speeches. Much like Doflamingo, Krolowa is a care and doubt free person. He also believes about the strongest surviving and the strong are to crush the weak, ruling over them. Krolowa has shown to have a bit of hate unclean and down right ugly things, shown as his need to clean up. He is a bit O.C. when it comes to his own outfit; he is constantly looking for more things that would make him look sexy for the men he comes across. Of course most of things are godly, but he is a god himself so it doesn’t seem to matter. He also seems to judges others by their outfits, call women slutty and men just wrong. However if one insults his outfit, he gets angry, then wouldn’t let it happen to him. Krolowa has shown to be a big pervert as well; of course it is to men. He always tries to sneak a peek when he can, but never really gets caught. Krolowa also has shown to be a bit of a stalker, shown when he has stalked Starrk D. Spade and several of the skull spade pirates. Oddly enough Krolowa seems to have a sick scene of humor; he seems to steal things for others and just waits and sees what happens. Of course this gives him a small prideful laugh, but really pisses others off. Krolowa has shown childish traits as well, often commenting on how fast an opponent was defeated. Krolowa has a grand dream as well, he wishes a world free of Ivankov and all of the okamas follow him as their god. He wishes to have a world were all love him and he get the prefect man for himself, but he seems to live in the world of fantasy than in reality. However he seems to have one manly trait about him, he drinks and eats like one. He seems to love rum and eating, but since his fruit keeps him naturally thin he can eat all that he wishes. Krolowa has shown to have a bit of a dumb side to him, as shown when some was mocking him and praise his gody ways. Krolowa has selective hearing in which he only wishes what he wants to hear, which is why many do think that he isn't the smartness guy around. Of course calling him Krolowa gets angry and just goes off, he seems to get annoyed of the "Ladies Man". He either finds them handsome or annoying, which he will tell them about it. As shown when Krolowa had thought of the local ladies man to be annoying and killed him, since he never even paid attention to Krolowa. Relationships Family Poco D. Divino Poco looks up to his big brother and listens to whatever he says, but often Krolowa often manipulates him into doing things for him. Krolowa uses his words to make his little brother think of Krolowa as a god, to the point that Poco went on a rampage destroying a village. Because Krolowa told him it was a game of hide and go seek, but Krolowa seems to like Poco because of his muscle power. Krolowa does keep him around because of this fact and he also seems to want to get his little brother away from Ivankov and his evil. But Poco wants to go back after he is done training and show Ivankov all that he has done, but Krolowa wouldn't have that and forbids him from going back to Newkama land and this often does sadden Poco. But they do seem to have an odd but somewhat liking relationship to each other, but Krolowa does seem to have a respect for him because he has said he watches for his little brother against Ivankov and Inazuma. But the two often do have their funny moments. SOF Pirates Despite Krolowa is the way he is, he is extremely loyal to the crew as of this moments. He has shown to give his own version of respect to them, to most he addresses by their names. But a certain few, he gives them pet names and most see this and think of him belittling them. But it is Krolowa's of showing respect to him, since he isn't very good with names to begin with. However, since he is the first mate and division commander he isn't scared to give orders when the captain is away. Since Krolowa himself does secretly wish to be captain. He also has a crush on many of the male members of the crew, so he would never wish anything to happen to those he finds to be pleasurable to him. Showing when he does fight by their side and doesn't really want to see them die, unless they reject him or insult him. Then that is a different story. Raymond Xerxes "Coming soon" Lional Trak "Coming soon" Vern M. Wy It does appear that Krolowa did take a liking to Vern but sadly with his appearance and breath, Krolowa has taken it upon himself to man him up. Ironicly this coming from an Okama, but Krolowa says it is for his own good and often he makes comical threats if he doesn't he will turn Vern into an okama. But Krolowa also dislikes his pure laziness, often getting annoyed of his laziness to the point that. Krolowa will end up turn several items on the ship into okamas to chasing him around to get him to get moving. Hating to see such a potenially good man to go waste, he wouldn't have that on his ship. Janet Milana Janet is not very sure what to think of Krolowa, she would prefer if Krolowa knew she was a man. So she dislikes Krolowa to a large level. Krolowa has a great hate for this woman, because she is a woman and takes away all of the attention for him. The two seems to be constantly fighting each other and since he doesn't want women at all. He will often try to get the woman to have an "accident" to happen this girl, but it always seems that the male members are their to save her. But Krolowa wishes to turn this woman into an okama and be rid of her for good. Lars Tennfjord "Coming soon" Enemies Marines Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Krolows seems to have a playful crush on Sakazuki, as in that Krolowa loves to get him angry and see his reaction. He has insulted Sakazuki and he couldn't stand Krolowa. Even though Krolowa may look harmless, Sakazuki knows of just what Krolowa is capable of and wants to see Krolowa dead. Admiral Kizaru Krolowa had a crush on Kizaru as well, but since Kizaru has a weird expression on his face and just his outfit. He has often insulted Kizaru calling him a 70's reject and just wanting to turn him into an okama and be done with it. Vice-Admiral Smoker Krolowa also has a crush on Smoker, from the first time they had fought. Krolowa given smoker the pet name of "Smokin marine" not by what normal ones think. Because Krolowa had loved the whole rough and tough Marine acted that smoker puts on. But the one thing Krolowa can't understand Smoker and his weird weapon, Krolowa had often brought this up and annoyed Smoker to no end. Dokugata Krolowa and Dokugata are natural enemies as well, both wanting men for two different reasons. Krolowa wants pleasure for a man who would show him that, while Dopkugata has a darker and twist want for men. So naturally the two are enemies, Krolowa however has called Dokugata a reject clown. Just setting off their rivalry. Ryder Even thought Ryder is a member of the Hakuri crew, he has a hate for her. Basically he has a hate for women to begin with and then seeing that a woman thinks she can be an Okama? He had snapped with that, he thinks of Ryder trying to take away all of the okama's now. So it seems that Krolowa is jealous of Ryder and jumped the gun in thinking that a woman can be an okama now. Hana B. Genjisora Krolowa hates hana, thinking of him as a second rip off Okama. However, Hana believing in loyalty to his master, had greatly disgusted Krolowa. Often insulting Hana's okama way and calling him a fool for not siding with him. So it seems that Hana and Krolowa used to be friends but for an unknown reason Hana had sided with someone else and since then they have never spoken. Ivankov Krolowa is a bitter rival of Ivankov, Krolowa thinking himself as an okama god and by right he should rule and be loved by all. Ivankov seeming to be the better pick when it comes to okama royalty. Krolowa however, has defeated Ivankoc once and never has claimed the title of the Okama King. But Ivankov has told Krolowa that he isn't a true okama, just a power hungry gay man behind make-up. The ultimate insult to Krolowa and since he can't insults he is hell bend on killing ivankov and ruling over the Kamabakka Kingdom. Inazuma Krolowa has just as much as a hate he does for Inazuma as he does Ivankov. He hates Inazuma for a few reasons, the first being that he is Ivankov's most trusted friend or so. The next being that Krolowa seemed to have fought Inazuma before and had lost, not taking defeat well. Krolowa wants to pay Inazuma back and as quoted by Krolowa to "Shove those scissor hands of his up his ass so far." Naturally Inazuma finds Krolowa to be a rival and wishes to see Krolowa gone and away from Ivankov. Skull Spade Pirates Krolowa has made an enemy of all of the Skull Spade pirates, however it is mostly because he had stalked them for some time and stealing a number of things from their ship. Ranging from money to weapons, he had commented that he seems to have a crush on Spade and Mistunari, the other members he thinks of them as an annoyance. Starrk D. Spade By far the biggest crush Krolowa has is on Starrk D. Spade, commenting that Spade is krolowa's type of man. Krolowa has often stalked Spade and even sneaked into his room on his ship and had taken several personal things of Spade's. But getting wind of this, Spade is both disgusted and angered by this. He just thinks of Krolowa has a sick freak and Spade is still looking for his boxers since then. Mistunari Krolowa has an attraction to Mistunari and a big one at that, he often commented that he would to have him for his. But Mistunari doesn't feel the same, also having a hate for Krolowa does. Taking countless life with a sword and just evil, so the two are enemies. But Krolowa has given the nickname of "Zviera" which is the ironic the same name Mistunari used to describe Lucci. Hersoma ave Fénix The two never liked each other, Hersoma and Krolowa both have feelings for spade. However, only Krolowa had revealed it and Hersoma is still holding them. So now it is like a contest between the two, to see who would get Spades attention. Hersoma knows that she is going to win, because she is a woman and Spade likes women and not weird Okama gods. This just makes Krolowa to the point that he even gathered an okama army to combat Hersoma. But sadly she had defeated him, because of her love and wishing to protect Spade from such a disgusting create such as Krolowa. Friends/Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Krolowa is a friend of Doflamingo and seems to have done business with him as well, loving his coat. Krolowa had adopted this into his dress, with the stole he now wears in his honor. Doflamingo and Krolowa do get along, because they share many traits, care and doubt free. They both thinking of the strongest will survive and the only thing Krolowa couldn't understand is that why would Doflamingo still wish to be a Shichinukai. Just telling him to leave and joined up with him and he would take care of Doflamingo. Gensis D.Necros Krolowa had revealed that he used to be part of one of Gensis's factions and when the faction was attacked by the Hakuri crew. Krolowa was swept into its numbers, but while he was still a member. He seemed to had followed Genesis, well mostly because of his good looks and even thought it seemed that Genesis didn't care what he did. Genesis still praised Krolowa a bit because of his skills, as of now there relationship is still unknown. Demetrius D. Xavier Krolowa used to work for Demetrius before he joined the SOF, Krolowa was extremely loyal to Demetrius in exchange for men. Krolowa acted as a spy for him and gave him information, much like Hakushin's current stands with the crew. However, Krolowa had official left after wanting to follow a certain young man that caught his eye. This happened after the attack on Jousai down, but it seems that Krolowa is still on good terms with Demetrius. Hakuri Crew Krolowa seems to be on good terms as well with most of the crew members, he shares many traits with Takashi. However, both seem to get into little fights with which men is better looking and how big they would be down there. Krolowa seemed to have also found a friend in Aaron de Bella, because the two also seem to be very close. At one point even kissed other and showed that they had a short relationship, although that had quickly faded. Krolowa only seems to hate Ryder out of the group because she is a female okama and she draws attention away from him. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages